Needles that are actuated at ultrasonic frequencies may be used in various contemporary surgical procedures. For example, the lens of a human eye may develop a cataracteous condition that affects a patient's vision. Cataracteous lenses are sometimes removed and replaced in a procedure commonly referred to as phacoemulsification. Phacoemulsification procedures are typically performed with a handpiece that actuates a needle at ultrasonic frequencies. The needle is inserted through an incision in the cornea up to a desired insertion depth, and then ultrasonic actuation at a specific frequency is used to break the lens within the lens capsule of the eye. The broken lens may be removed through an aspiration line that is coupled to the hand piece, drawing irrigation fluid and aspirated tissue from a hollow passage through the needle. It is to improvements in ultrasonic actuation of a phacoemulsification needle that embodiments of the present invention are directed.